


Transitioning From Normality

by musicality12_01



Series: Tales of the Miraculous and the Everyday [1]
Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: Aged Up, Alternate Timeline, Alya ships it, Original Villains, Reverse Crush AU, Slow Burn, i don't know how to tag
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-21
Updated: 2017-09-14
Packaged: 2018-09-26 02:42:08
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 15
Words: 13,821
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9858398
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/musicality12_01/pseuds/musicality12_01
Summary: Sometimes when you lose something, you find something of greater value.~~~~~~Idk if this works as a good summary! But let's try it anyways!





	1. Intro: Party Invite

**Author's Note:**

> **READ PLEASE**  
> This is my first fic here and in the MLB fandom so idk if you guys will like it or not.  
> In this fic they don't have their miraculous yet. BUT DONT FEAR! They will get them soon. I'm gonna have them all meet before they receive the miraculous so that I can play with the reverse crush Au better. The characters are in college.  
> Well I think that's all for now enjoy!

It was a normal day for this normal college student. Wake up. Brush his teeth. Get dressed. Wait for the driver to pick him up to drive him to the early 7 am photo shoot with one of the most famous photographer in France.  
Okay so maybe he's not exactly “normal” but it is just a regular Tuesday morning for him. As Adrien exits the car, via an open door held by the driver who everyone tends to call “Gorilla” for his brute build and habit of not speaking, he feels his phone vibrate in his back pocket. 

He grabs the phone only hoping that it's not his fathers assistant Natalie to tell him another shoot or dinner party or meeting has been scheduled. After months of arguing with his father to actually let him go to college instead of immediately training to run his family’s fashion company, you would think that he would be given time to actually work on college related things. But no. Instead of homework, college socializing, and actual classes—he was forced to model. It's not like he wasn't used to it. Ever since he was 14 he modeled and was homeschooled. At least now he actually got to attend school. Barely 

Thankfully it's not Natalie's name that is showing on his phone screen. It's his best friend who he met at a Chloe’s last birthday party he was required to attend. His friend was the DJ at the party and honestly couldn't stand Chloe. That's what made him adrien’s favorite person. He answered the phone and imeadiatly was greeted by his friends voice. 

“Yo! Adrien, dude what are you doing this weekend?” The voice almost shouts in Adrien’s ear. 

“Hey Nino,” adrien chuckles. “Probably the usual. Shoots, meetings, being trapped in a vortex of doom.” The Gorilla shuts the car door with and unexpected slam and begins walking to a cluster of cameras and light stands. Adrien follows from behind him but still keeps the phone to his ear. 

“Why don't you skip those and come to this sick party my friend Ayla and her bestie are having on Saturday?” Nino asks excitedly. 

“I don't know, you know how my dad hates when I don't show up to stuff. Plus there would be no way my dad would agree to let me go to a party with you since what happened at Chloe's party,” Adrien reasoned. He looks around at the set and location of the shoot. Today it seems to be a park shoot. Fun, adrien thinks, as long as there are no birds. Some people mull about the park casually. Some on their own, others with a friend or significant other. 

“Hey! I thought we weren't ever gonna speak of that again!” Nino tries to chide through a wall of laughs that build at the memory of the incedent. 

Adrien chuckles “I never promised that.”

“Come on man! Can't you just like sneak out? Just once! It’ll be fun!” Nino pleads holding the “u” in “fun” out longer that nessasary. Adrien sighs. 

“I'll see what I can do,”he whispers as if just saying he would try would get him in trouble. 

“YES!” Nino shouts. Adrien smiles at his friend wild antics. “Dude you will not regret this!”

As Adrien sees the shoot director begin walking over, he thinks to himself, I hope not. “Hey I gotta go. Shoot and all. Talk to you later,” Adrien tells Nino. 

“Alright man, see you Saturday,”Nino says before he does the whoop-whoop sound that always reminds Adrien of a police car. Adrien hangs up as the director steps infont of him. 

“Mr Adrien,” the director says placing his hand in front of him for a handshake. “Hello hello!”

Adrien moves to replace his phone in his back pocket as he accepts the directors handshake with the other.  
“Hello sir,” Adrien says flashing one of his model smiles. One of the ones he practiced hours before getting right. Breaking a few lamps in the process. “Thank you for allowing me to take on the job today.”

“No,no thank you! You are one of the most promising of your age!” The director says. “Now if you'll follow me I'll take you to your dressing quarters.” 

The director begins walking off not stopping to see if Adrien follows. Inside, Adrien chuckles. One of the most promising? Expecting imeadiate obedience? Well not this time. Not quite. It is that moment that Adrien decides that ,yes, he will be at that party and not ever his father can stop him. Perhaps he will have fun, meet a few new friends, and just let loose a night. Adrien smiles. Saturday will be awesome. 

During all this however, Adrien has failed to realize that his phone had not ended with his backpocket as its resting place, but rather the green park grass as its owner walks off forgetting about it entirely.


	2. Intro: Lost Phone Found

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay so this one is longer and I know it's not even been a day since I uploaded the first chapter. But you know. Inspiration and all that jaz. There will be some chapters like chapter one and two that are happening at the same time but I do it in both time lines to show like plot or importance of how somestuff happens. They might have convergence points like the shoot and Marinette seeing Adrien but just fair warning. Enjoy!

“Alyaaaaaaa!”a girl groans into her pillow. “I wanna sleeeeep.” Another girl, Alya, begins yanking the blankets off of the sleeping girl. 

“No,Marinette!” She tells her firmly. “You've been in this house to long we are gonna go have breakfast at this new café by the park.”Marinette sits up,now cold from early morning air without her blanket. She wasn't exactly the prettiest sleeper seeing how her hair stuck out of her signature pigtails in the oddest of places and her face seemed to droop about as much as the curtains she had hung in her living room a few days before. 

“Do I have too?” She asked her best friend who stood over her. Alya laughed. 

“Yes,” Alya replied matter-o-factly. “Now come on girl up an’ at ‘em.” Alya walks over to Marinette’s closet and starts pulling out some items of clothes. Marinette’s closet was a mess with all of her favorite clothes and even her own creations. Marinette rubbed her eyes and then glanced at the digital clock on her bedside. The clock reads 5:50; Marinette groans loudly and flops backward on her bed. Mental note: take back Ayla’s key to my apartment, she thinks to her self and she closes her eyes to drift back to sleep only to be woken by Alya once again. 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

“So what were you thinking of for the party Saturday?” Marinette asks Alya as she steps away from the counter of the new Café, Café Darla. They arrived not long before. It was now 7:23 because it had taken Alya so long to chose what Marinette was to wear, because she insisted. In the end, she just wore a white tshirt with floral print along with a brownish-blue jacket, jeans, and pink flats. 

“Oh this party is gonna be awesome!” Alya replies emphasizing awesome. “My bud ,Nino, is gonna DJ, we got Nathaniel doing lights and you with the snacks! Girl this is gonna be lit!” Marinette laughs at her friend’s excitement. 

“Nino,hmm?” Marinette asks suspiciously. Alya gestures towards the door and so they head outside and begin walking about the park. 

“Yeah..so,”Ayla says testingly. Marinette chuckles. Alya and Nino have had a thing starting for the past few weeks. They've been hanging out more often. They are completely relaxed around each other but then again not and Marinette sees it. It's just so obvious. 

“Nothing,” Marinette chimes. They walk as they drink their coffee. Marinette carries a bag that holds a stawberry-cheese danish for her and a crosant for Alya. Marinette begins to take in the scenery around her. Couples and pairs walk near the flowers and greenery. Some people are on a morning walk or jog. It's all very peaceful. 

As they round the paths corner, a hub of cameras lights and people come into view. A green eyed,blonde boy seems to be the model for this shoot. He catches Marinette's eye for a second. Marinette hears directions coming from the photographer. 

“Now mama has dropped the spagetti!” He calls. Marinette cocks her head and purses her lips slightly. Well that's a bit….. weird, she thinks to herself. 

“What do you think is going over there?” Ayla asks pointing at the shoot. Marinette turns her head away from the photo shoot and glances at Alya before looking back. 

“Looks like a photo shoot for Agreste’s spring collection,” Marinette says and Ayla nods looking toward the shoot. 

“Wait,” Alya exclaims jerking her head back to Marinette. “How can you tell it's the Agreste line?”

“Well,” Marinette chuckles. “If you look at the clothes on the model you can see many signature Agreste features.” Alya’s jaw loosen slightly. Who could have known you could tell the line just by the clothes? Fashion freaks. “Or I could have just looked at the Agreste logo on the equipment.”

Alya punches Marinette's shoulder cursing herself for beliving even a word that came out of her friends mouth. Marinette laughs while exclaiming in pain. Alya’s punches hurt and everyone who fell victim knew to avoid them at all cost. 

As the girls begin to walk again, Marinette almost trips over a small discarded object in the grass. Luckily Alya stopped her fall by grabbing her arm. While Alya made a snark comment about Marinette's impeccable clumyness, Marinette's attention was drawn to the small patterned box that caused her trip. She picks it up to reveal a phone with a sleek black case. The screen was mostly undamaged with the exception of a crack in the top of the screen. 

“Looks like someone dropped their phone,” Marinette says to Alya. Ayla looks at the phone then back to Marinette.

“Okay what do you want me to do about it?” Alya asks her completely unconcerned with the fact that someone was missing their phone. If they were anything like Ayla, their whole life would be on the phone that Marinette had just found. 

“We should probably turn it into the lost and found,” Marinette comments. She begins to speed down the path. Ayla grabs her arm. 

“We can just turn it in when we reach it. Let's just continue our walk,” Alya sugest. Marinette nods and sticks the phone in her jacket pocket. 

“I guess that will work as long as the owner gets it back,” Marinette reasons. They continue at an even pace and finish their coffees. 

Soon the topic of love lives come up, especially Marinette's lack of one, and the girls chat the morning away; all thoughts of the phone in Marinette’s pocket gone. 

 

Marinette eventually is back in her apartment after facing the ridicule that was her best friend. Ayla was one gossip chasing girl but she was loyal and that's all that mattered to Marinette. As Marinette steps into her living room, she sees the mess that her design class project has created. Fabrics, needles, thread, and all manners of her fashion designer mind creates. 

“I still have so much to do,”Marinette sighs. She takes off her jacket and lays it on the back of the couch. She heads over to the discarded fabric and begins working on the pattern that she had begun yesterday. She placed two pieces of the pattern on her sewing machine and presses the petal to make the needle of the machine run the thread threw the fabric. For a while the only sound in her small apartment was that of the machine and her silent thoughts. Suddenly a shrill noise rings through her apartment. 

Marinette jumps at the sound and places the fabric in her hand down on the floor where she was currently sitting. She moves toward the source of the noise and pull an unfamiliar phone out of her jacket. Marinette smacks her forehead. How on earth could I forget! I'm such a dope! She chides herself. The screen reads “home” so it's likely the owner searching for their phone. Marinette answers the phone and places it at her ear. 

“H-hello?” Marinette nervously asks the cell’s other line. 

“Who is this?” Asks a voice that's not high but not deep either. Just a voice that seems to belong to a person that could be trustworthy, depending on the situation. “Why do you have my phone?”

“I-I’m Marinette. I was just..uh.. walking around at the ..um.. park with my friend and I found this phone in the ..uh.. grass,” Marinette hurriedly bables. Who knows what this person is like? Would he think she stole his phone? Would he have her arrested? All she wanted was to give the phone back. 

“I just want to return your phone and stop talking because I'm making a fool of myself,” Marinette places her other hand over her mouth to stop her bable. The voice seems to chuckle. 

“Okay Marinette. Thank you for finding my phone. I must have dropped it at the shoot earlier,” the voice says. Marinette cocks her head at the word shoot. 

“Shoot? As in photo shoot?” She asks. 

“You guessed it,” the voice says. Marinette pauses. Just who is this person? 

“Who's phone did I find?” Marinette questions. There is a short pause on the other end. 

“I guess I haven't told you my name huh?” The voice says. “Well my name is Adrien Agreste, nice to meet you.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey hope y'all liked the second part. Hopefully it turned out about as well as the first cuz just cuz it's longer doesn't mean better you know? Well feel free to comment, kudos, or all that jaz. Feel free to ask questions about anything you might feel confusing or want to know about how I'll be continuing the story. Thanks for reading! Bye~


	3. Intro: Have you seen my phone?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Alright guys this is chapter 3! I know I'm dishing these chapters out kinda fast but meh. I hope y'all like this chapter!!

“Alright everyone!” The director calls. “That's a wrap!” At that, Adrien moves away from the bright lights that have been straining his eyes for the past two hours. He tries to hide a yawn behind his hand, but it doesn't work as well as he had hoped. The director walks over to Adrien and lays a firm hand on his shoulder. 

“That was marvoulus, incredible! We will definitely have many great shots!” The director exclaims. Adrien smiles. 

“Thank you sir,” he says. The director nods in acknowledgment and heads off to speak with the photographer. Despite working with the very same photographer many times, Adrien still finds his method quite strange. Adrien shakes his head to dismiss his mind and begins moving towards his dressing room. 

I wonder how I will manage to sneak out for the party, Adrien ponders, it's not like I'm the best at these things. Adrien steps into his dressing room. It's full of outfits from his father’s spring line that Adrien had to model during the shoot, but Adrien heads to his duffle sitting under the vanity. He opens it in search of his phone that he is still unaware he dropped. He shifts around the items around in the bag till he pulls out his jeans he was wearing on the way over. He checks the pockets for the phone but it's not there. 

“What?” Adrien asks aloud. He begins searching his whole duffle for the phone but is unable to find it. He sits back on his feet defeated. “Where is my phone?” 

Adrien decides to change from the line clothing to his normal graffic-tee, white jacket, and jeans then go search for his phone out on set. He stepped out to find Gorilla standing outside his door. 

“Hey,” Adrien calls out. “Have you seen my phone?” Gorilla only shakes his head saying that no he hadn't. Adrien sighs and begins to search around the set.   
After twenty minutes of searching, he was still unable to find his phone. I guess I can just go home and try calling it, Adrien plans. 

“Ready to go sir?” Gorilla asks. Adrien looks up from the stack of boxes he was looking through. Adrien nods and they both move towards the car to return to the Agreste mansion. 

 

When Adrien arrives home he jumps out of the car and rushes into the house. As he begins up the stairs a female voice calls out to him. He pauses on the fifth stair and turns towards the source. 

“Adrien , your father would like for you to dine with him this evening,” the female with a streak of purple running through her dark brown hair announces into the large but empty room. 

“Natalie, tell father I can't I have homework I need to catch up on before my class tomorrow,” Adrien tells her. He begins up the steps again wishing to get to his room to call his phone before Natalie finds that he has lost it and tells his father. 

“I will inform him as such,” Natalie says before exiting the foray to return to the room her desk is in. Adrien gets into his room and tosses his duffle onto the couch that sits in the middle of the large space. Adrien then makes a sharp b-line to the home phone that sits one of the dressers in his room. He dials his number and places the phone to his ear. Two rings later the call is accepted. 

Adrien’s head rises slightly and eyes widen a bit. This means someone has my phone! He figures. There is a bit of silence on the other end before a soft voice rings through the phone. 

“H-hello?” Says the voice which is unmistakably female. 

“Who are you? Why do you have my phone?” Adrien questions the voice slightly harsher than he normally would, but his phone is gone this person has it and he wants to know why. 

“I-I’m Marinette. I was just..uh.. walking around at the ..um.. park with my friend and I found this phone in the ..uh.. grass,” the girl, Marinette babbles. Oh no, I made her panic. Stupid stupid stupid, Adrien chides himself. 

“I just want to return your phone and stop talking because I'm making a fool of myself,” Marinette says. Adrien tries not to laugh at the girl’s statement and settles for a simple chuckle. Marinette stops speaking. 

“Okay Marinette. Thank you for finding my phone. I must have dropped it at the shoot earlier,”Adrien tells Marinette. Hopefully telling her thank you will allow her to loosen up and not be as nervous. 

“Shoot?” she asks. “As in photoshoot?” She seems to be a little unbelieving or sckeptical but interested all the same. 

“You guessed it!” Adrien replies chiperly. There is a pause on the other end. Ugh I hope she doesn't think I'm lying, Adrien hopes. 

“Who's phone did I find?” Marinette asks. Oh. She doesn't know my name and I know hers. That's kind of rude, Adrien chides himself. But if I tell her who I am will she over react or something? Hmm. Adrien ponders wether or not to tell her exactly who he is for a second but then decides that after this they probably won't see each other again so why not?

“I guess I haven't told you my name,huh?” Adrien says to Marinette. “Well my name is Adrien Agreste, nice to meet you.”

The long pause on the other end is deafening. Did I scare her off? what's happening? Adrien panics. Soon Marinette's voice once again echoes through Adrein’s home phone. 

“Adrien Agreste as in son of famous fashion designer Gabriel Agreste? Famous model of my generation?” Marinette asks. Adrien smiles when she says my generation. So she's the same age as me, he happily notes. 

“One in the same,” Adrien replies. 

“Your kidding,” Marinette says flabbergasted. 

“I'm afraid I don't kid very often,” Adrien states honestly. He hears a small oh my god come from Marinette and he can't help but laugh. 

“I can't believe I have your phone,” Marinette says. “Seriously how weird is that.”

“Yeah it's not everyday I loose my phone,” Adrien chuckles. “Speaking of my phone, we should probably figure out how I'm supossed to get it back.”

“Oh! Right!” Marinette laughs. “I guess so. Well I have class in … uh…about an hour and a half. We could meet up and I could give it to you.” Adrien smiles meeting this girl would be great she sounds really cool. 

“That would be great,” Adrien says. They finalize their plans to meet up at the same café that Marinette and her friend had been at before she had found his phone at the park. Marinette said her goodbyes with promise to meet him there at 9:15 and hang up. 

Adrien brought the phone down from his ear and smiled at it for a minute before replacing it on its stand. He begins to wonder about what this girl is like. How she looks, what they might talk about. Adrien felt a strange emotion rise in his chest. He looked at the clock and it read 8:43. Not able to wait a much longer, he grabs his jacket that at sometime during the call he had tossed onto his bed and headed down the stairs. 

He stealthily exited the front door and began walking towards the park knowing he had plenty of time. Today is going to be a good day, Adrien thinks as he walks down the streets of Paris to retrieve his lost phone and meet the girl who had found it.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope y'all liked this chapter. In the next chapter Marinette and Adrien are gonna meet ! Yay!! So once again feel free to comment, kudo, and check back for more Transitioning from Normality! Thanks for reading bye!!


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay so Marinette and Adrien meet at Café Darla in this Chapter! It took a bit longer for this chapter cuz my phone was being a butt and I had practice for a play yesterday. I think I might just try posting one chapter a day from now on so let's see if that works out! Hope you enjoy!

Marinette carefully takes the phone away from her ear and places it on the table in front of her. She inhales a deep breath and slowly lets it out. Alya is gonna kill me, she fears for herself. Marinette heads over to the to her small kitchen where she has her own phone plugged in and opens her message app. 

( _Marinette_ / **Alya** ) 

_Ayla I know who the phone belongs too now_

**OH YEAH! You forgot to turn it in! HAHAHAHAHAH**

_What do ya mean I forgot to turn it in?! It's ur fault!_

**Fault smault. So who's phone is it? Som old grandma with 6 cats? LOL  
Some* **

_Ur gonna smack urself for that_

**Come on girl! Whos phone is it**

_Adrien Agreste’s_

Not even a minute after Marinette sent the message, she heard a familiar ring tone come from her phone. It was Alya. Ayla had recorded a personalized ring tone. It went something like Ayla yelling Pick up your f*cking phone then singing cuz I'm your best friend like that one song does. Marinette answers the call but keeps the phone a safe distance away from her ear. 

“ADRIEN AGRESTE?” She hears Ayla shout from the phone. Marinette brings the phone to her ear deciding she should be safe now. “Are you sure it's not some lying old woman with a cat?”

“Yeah it's definitely Adrien Agreste,” Marinette tells Alya calmly. “We had like a full 20 minute conversation.” 

“Holy sh*t,” Alya says slightly under her breath. Marinette laughs at her friends accurate words. 

“Yeah, no kidding,” Marinette chuckles out. “I'm about to head out to meet up with him to return the phone to him.” Marinette at that grabs her jacket, Adrien’s elussad phone, purse, and keys and heads out the door. 

“Girl! Put your number in his phone!” Alya commands. Marinette's face scrunches in disgust. 

“Alya! No that’s rude,” Marinette informs her friend to which she is countered that you don't get this chance every day. “Okay I got to go I'll talk to you at school later.”

“But if you would just..”

“Bye,” Marinette sings into the phone before hanging up. She shakes her head and arms slightly. 

Putting her number in his phone without permission—not only rude but also unreasonable. I mean he probably has a password on the phone and besides we aren't even friends, we don't know each other well enough for that, Marinette reasons as she heads to the stair case and begins out the building. 

Marinette pauses at the bottom of the steps. She mentally slaps herself for even having to reason with herself. She steps out of the apartment complex and is greeted by a warm breeze blow through her now loose hair. Marinette smiles. Despite waking up at that inhuman time, today will be a good day.

 

Adrien sits in the café, Café Darla, that Marinette had told him about over the phone. It was a nice café, not normally the type that Adrien would visit due to the abundance of sweet filled treats that were the bane of his model diet. The décor focused around the colors of brown, pink, and light green. The chairs were brown some with pink or green cushions. The tables were simplistic black tops and the walls had adorn many pink and green accents while being brown itself. 

“Very nice,” Adrien says not hiding his impression. He walks over to an empty table for two near a window that faced out towards the park that he had been at not more than an hour or so ago. He sits in the seat that will allow him to face the door and awaits Marinette his phone’s current keeper. A waitress walks up to the table.

“Hello Sir,” the waitress says. “May I get you anything?” Adrien thinks a moment before replying to the girl in front of him. 

“Coffee,” Adrien says. “Creamer, Two sugars please.” The waitress nods as she writes the order on her note pad. 

“Will that be all?” She asks looking up to Adrien. He thinks over it for a minute. He could get a sweet and say curse the model diet but decides against it. 

“Yes thank you,” he says. The waitress walks off seeming pleased with his use of please and thank you because so little costumers actually knew what they had to go through day to day and rarely get thank you's. 

Adrien stares out the window as he waits for Marinette to arrive. He knows she promised to come but he can't help but worry she might not show. That she might keep the phone and decide to auction it online, because some of his biggest fans would pay big money to have anything of his. Adrien found the whole idea annoying so he tried to avoid it as much as possible. 

He glances at the time on his watch and it reads 9:12. He looks around the café impatiently. Everyone seems to be here with someone they know or completely relaxed alone. So the girl,Marinette, couldn't be any of them. She should be here by now, Adrien thinks to himself but it's just then that the café doors swing open wide and a girl with loose blue-ish black hair and brown jacket practically falls into the space beyond the door. 

Adrien's eyes widen in amusement at the scene as the girl begins to recover from her near fall. She looks around the café and her eyes stop in the general direction of Adrien and he sees the bluest of blue eyes he could ever even imagine. Ms. Blue eyes then speaks and Adrien recognizes her voice but can't quite figure why until she holds up a small black object about the size of her hand. 

“Someone missing a phone?” She asks aloud to the whole café. So this is Marinette, Adrien thinks to himself watching this strange yet fascinating girl. 

Marinette turns to Adrien and recognizes him as the guy who was modeling the Agreste spring line at the park earlier. She quickly makes the connection and walks over to the table Adrien had sat himself at. She sits in the chair opposite and smiles at him. 

“You must be Adrien,” Marinette says. She turn the phone in her hand and holds it out to Adrien. “Here's your phone.” 

Adrien snaps out of his mini stupidor and execpts the phone from Marinette. He rolls the phone over to see the screen and frowns at a crack that has appeared in the screen’s glass. He clicks the home button and puts in his password to check if everything is working fine. Adrien isn't surprised to see a text from Natalie telling him that his father was fine with his decline of invitation but expects to dine with him tomorrow instead. 

“Everything working okay?” Marinette asks leaning over her folded arms which rested on the table. Adrien looks up at her for a second then back to the phone. 

“Yeah it seems to be fine,” he say. He then angles the phone towards her to show her the crack. “Besides this new crack I don't think anything is damaged.” Marinette sticks her hands up in a surrender-ish fashion.

“I didn't do it!” She exclaims. Adrien laughs at her.

“No I don’t think you did,” Adrien reassures. Adrien moves to put his phone in his back pocket but thinks better of it and just slips it into his jacket pocket. The waitress from earlier walks up to the table and gives Adrien the coffee he had ordered. 

“Here you go sir,”she says. She looks toward Marinette who leans slightly back into her chair. The waitress makes a face undoubtedly having seen Marinette’s weird entrance. “Would you like anything?”

“Aaah…”Marinette says shifting in her chair. She had eaten her danish while walking with Alya so she wasn't very hungry but she still was tired so another coffee couldn't hurt. “I'll have a French vanilla mocha frap thank you.”

“Will that be all?” The waitress says. Marinette nods her head and the waitress walks off. Adrien takes a drink of his coffee before setting it back down. 

“That was one interesting entrance,”Adrien comments. A slight red appears on Marinette's face. She brushes a stray strand of hair from her face. She chuckles slightly and Adrien finds himself not able to look away from the girl in front of him. 

“Yeah,” she says. “On my way over, I was running late and so I figured you’d be here already but I didn't know what you looked like so,” she waves her hand in a motion to say something like and now we're here. 

“It was really something,” Adrien says taking another sip from his coffee. “Earlier you said you had to go to class after this. So I take it you're a college student?”

Marinette nods as the waitress sets her coffee onto the table. Marinette thanks her before she walks off.

“Yep, I'm a fashion major at DuPont University,” Marinette answers excitedly. “I was actually working on the latest assignment before I came here.”Adrien's eyes widen slightly. So she's into fashion, he notes, that's awesome. We have something to talk about. Adrien smiles into his coffee. Wait…

“DuPont University?” Adrien asks sitting forward slightly on to the table. “I go there,” he continues pointing at his chest. 

“No way!” Marinette exclaims before laughing slightly. She takes a drink of her coffee. It's sweet, just the way she likes it but she fears that due to having two coffees she might have a huge energy crash during one of her afternoon classes. 

“Yeah! I'm a business major,” Adrien says. Marinette makes a face at him over her coffee. “What?”

“I mean,” Marinette sits her coffee down. “You don't seem like a business major to me. All of them are really uppity types, you know?” 

Adrien is surprised for a moment. It's true that the only reason he was a business major was because his father wanted him to take over the company soon after college. Adrien was always secretly seeking the approval of his father so no one knew this was the reason for his major choice. But then, this girl he has barely known 3 hours could tell that he didn't really want to major in business. That surprised him. 

“Well,” Adrien starts. “To be completely honest, I'm doing it for family matters.” 

“Ah,” Marinette says. “Got cha’.” Marinette glances at a green clock that hangs on a wall parallel to them and her eyes widen in panic.

“Oh crap!” She exclaims loudly standing up. She grabs a bundle of dollar bills and tosses them on the table while saying in a rushed voice. “I’ve gotta go or else I'm gonna be late for class.” 

“Alright,” Adrien says disappointment beginning to swell from within him. “It was nice meeting you.”

“It was great meeting you too, Adrien Agreste,” Marinette says sticking her hand out for him to shake. He accepts the hand shake and is interested by the otherwise soft hand with the exception of small calluses on the tips of her fingers likely the result of too many needle stabs. 

“I'll be seeing you,”she says as she grabs her coffee and walks out the café. Adrien watches her go until he can't even see her from the window seat he is at. For some reason, sitting there alone seemed a little more difficult then it had before she had been here. Adrien looks at his coffee and sighs. Well it was a good day.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yay!! That parts over so now I've just got to introduce the miraculous and all that other jaz. And not forget the party Saturday :/ fun.  
> These next two-three days I do plan on uploading a chapter each day but they may come a little later than usual because of a radio show that I'm in has its recording days tomorrow and Saturday but don't worry I won't forget you guys. Wish me luck and THANKS FOR READING!!!


	5. To Sail a Ship

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys! So sorry this came late! I had a performance and hadn't had time all day to write it because of school but it's up now! Days not over for another hour! Anyways I was having a bit of trouble figuring if this chapter should come first or another one but oh well. Hope you like it. Enjoy!

Marinette rushes out of the café. There have been a few times where she had been late due to oversleeping even if she had scheduled all her classes after 10 o'clock. But being late because you found the phone of a famous person. That's a totally new reason. 

As Marinette turns into the next street, she is met by a crosswalk that extends across the cross roads. She groans impatiently and waits for the light to say walk. As she glances around her surroundings, she sees a small old man step onto the crosswalk from the other side of the street. ‘Oh no,’ she thinks to herself. No one mulling about on the streets seemed to care anything about what was going on outside of their phone or conversation. 

Just then as the man starts to cross the way, a car is made visible and is coming in this direction! ‘Oh crap crap crap crap crap!’ Marinette yells within her mind. ‘Old man get out of the way!’ 

But the man did not take notice of the car aproaching closer and closer. Marinette unable to let an old man get hit by a car right in front of her eyes, jumps in front of the car and pulls the old man to safety, but not before tripping on the street ledge like the clumsy person she feared she'd always be. ‘So much for heroic rescue,’ she comments. 

“Well thank you,” the old man says in a slightly gruff voice. Marinette stands back up from the ground and brushes off her jeans before turning to the old man. 

“Sir,” she says in a firm but respectful tone like her parents had taught her. “You should really be more careful of where you are going.”

The light had finally switched over to the walk signal. So Marinette says goodbye to the man and runs across the street, hoping to make it to class in time. 

 

“Uuaaaaaaaahhhh,” Marinette yawns as she steps out of DuPont University after a long day of classes. Alya steps up beside her best friend and places a hand on her friends shoulder. Alya attended the same college as her friend but never had she seen Marinette so done with class but yet still as happy as if Saturday were tomorrow. 

“Girl,” Alya says. “You gotta tell me……. What was Adrien like?”

Marinette stands slightly taller and begins to head down the stairs of the university entrance. Alya takes notice of the slight change in her friends mentality and grins as her mind already begins formulating multiple plans at once. 

“He was pretty cool,” Marinette says trying to sound disengaged. Alya follows after her friend ,in the direction of Marinette's apartment, with her jaw ajar in disbelief. 

“You got to go on a date with the hottest dude our age in the entirety of Paris,” she exclaims while throwing her arms dramatically wide. She turns her head to look skeptically at Marinette. “And he's only ‘pretty cool’?”

“I-it wasn't a d-date!” Marinette corrects turning a few shades darker. “ I was just returning his phone. And how else do you expect me to describe him?”Without giving Alya time to answer this question, Marinette starts speaking at almost rapper speed with grand hand motions and movements. 

“Did you want me to tell you that when I fell into the café,and yes I said fell, that he though it was and I quote ‘an interesting intrance’. Or that he laughed at me being weird little Marinette. Or maybe hey guess what he goes to the same University as us. Oh and biggest flub! I said ‘see you around’ ha! Like that's gonna happen he's famous this is totally a one time thing……”Marinette fades from her long spiel. Ayla just pats her on the shoulder reassuringly. 

“Good job,” Alya says as her mind begins processing everything her friend had said. Alya all of a sudden stops in the middle of the side walk. 

“Hold up,”she says as Marinette, who hadn't noticed her friend had stopped, turns around and walks back to Alya’s side. “Adrien Agreste attends DuPont University.”

Marinette nods. 

“Do you know what course?” Alya asks. Marinette is very wary of her friends calm and collected expression and language. That only happens when Alya is plotting. Plotting Alya is not a good sign. Even the aztecs marked it as a bad omen. 

“Yeah. Buisness. Why?” Marrintte cautiously answers. Alya looks straight ahead as determined as a gamer to finish the Impossible Quiz after hours of work and refusing to give up. 

“I'm gonna find him,” she says as she begins once again to plow her way through the crowed sidewalk. Marinette's eyes widen as she runs a few paces to be once again in step with her friend. 

“Find him?” 

“Yep. Find him. I'm gonna look through the entire buisness major and find an Adrien in a student stack,” Alya explains. 

“Alya he doesn't even know you,one. Plus why would you go out of your way to search for him?” Marinette asks her. Alya then steps in front of Marinette and stops once again causing Marinette to bump into her. Alya looks at Marinette with her eyes gleaming slightly. 

“To sail a ship,” Alya says before practically sprinting away. It takes Marinette a second or two to understand but when she does she is chasing after Alya yelling ‘it's not like that’ at the top of her lungs.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Did you get the old man reference?? Hehehehehe foreshadowing. Alya ships it. Yes I know this chapter is really meh but I wrote it in like an hour and a half. I'm sorry. Btw if you have one I now have an instagram if you wish my handle is musicality12.01 please look me up and opinionate yourselves on my original photography. Anyways. Hope you enjoyed this chapter! Thanks for reading! Bye~


	6. Wisdom of a Turtle

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys! In this chapter we will have Master Fu and Wayzz! It's just them so it's short compared to all of the other ones but I figured it be better as a single chapter with them. Hope you enjoy!

“Master,” asks a small light green creature with a turtle like shell on its back as it swims through the air around an old Asian man. “Do you think it was wise to give that girl the Ladybug Miraculous?”

The elder man steps farther into the room that he uses as his aroma and spiritual therapy room. At one time when he was younger he was able to defeat great opossition with the intellagence of a wise old turtle but now, even without his small friend, Wayzz, he was old enough to have wisdom of his own. The man sets his cane on a table next to an old phonograph. 

“I’ve only ever made one mistake,” he says. “I was foolish, but not this time.” Wayzz floats over to his master’s side and watches as he presses buttons on the phonograph in such an order that it causes the phonograph to open up revealling an octangular black and red Chinese style box. 

The man pulls out the box and opens it to reveal three items: a yellow and black haircomb with a bee on its bridge, an orange necklace with a curved shape like a fox’s tail, and a silver ring with a paw pad on its flat surface. He pulls out the ring and then closes the box. He olds the ring up to examine it slightly before looking towards Wayzz. 

“You said Nooroo is in the wrong hands so we need someone to protect the parisians from what this man will do,” he tells Wayzz. “I'm not as strong as I once was,” he sadly informs. “So all we can do is recruit new Ladybug and Cat holders.” 

Wayzz looks down thinking about what travisties would befall Paris without anyone to appose the Butterfly Miraculous holder. He thinks back to the nurmous times in history he had seen an evil Miraculous holder loose to rampage and shudders at memories of disease, death, and war. 

“I understand, Master.” Wayzz tells him. The Elder replaces the box to its hiding spot and then rubs Wayzz’s head with his finger. 

“Don't worry. We will get Nooroo back,” the man reassures. He grabs a small box from a drawer made to model the larger one and places the ring inside of it before placing the box in his pocket. “But before that we need to recruit a new Cat!” He grabs his cane and then marches out of the therapy room. 

“Maaassteeer!” Wayzz shouts as he zooms to catch up with his holder. Wayzz is sometimes annoyed by the fact that even though his holder had gotten older he had not lost his speed which was abnormally fast for any other Turtle Miraculous holder he had been in the possession of, but he loved his holder as he hoped Tikki and ,eventually, Plagg would love theirs.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ugh I know it's really short! Since it's short I will try putting out another chapter later on today if I can. Anyways I hope you enjoyed thanks so much for reading! See ya~


	7. The Miraculous Tikki

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys ! New chapter! I've got a few more pre-planed out in my head so hopefully all will be well for a while with chapter lengths. Hopefully :/  
> Anyways enjoy the chapter!

Marinette steps into her living room throwing her purse on to the coffee table before flopping ungracefully onto her couch. It had been a crazy day for her. She met a famous model, saved a man from death, then the work her teachers had given her was absolute terror. Marinette lets out a long breath before her eye set on her still unfinished project. 

In the end, it will be a black and blue jacket with wide cuffs that make a cone type shape of the sleeves. The bodice would be slim until the waist, in which it would flare similar to the sleeve but were as the front stops a few inches out the back would extend at least a foot or two longer. It would then have silver buttons as accents and on a breast pocket Marinette's signature as she did on every one of her pieces. 

It was almost finished. Well… sort of. Marinette still needed to add the second sleeve, buttons, and all other accents and decorations. Marinette hangs her head for a second before she grabs the nearest hair band and pulls her hair into a high ponytail before setting to work on the jacket. Soon Marinette looses herself in the lull of the needle moving in and out of fabric and before she realizes hours have gone by. 

Marinette sets back from the now finished jacket and smiles at her handy work. She stands and brushes her hands off on her jeans before noticing that certain areas of her apartment have become execptionally dark. 

“What time is it?” She asks herself aloud. She moves towards her disgarded purse. She opens the purse and finds her phone. Clicking the home screen, the phone lights up to show the time is 2:36 am. 

“Oh wow,”she remarks. She puts her phone in her phone in pocket and reaches to close her purse but a small unfamiliar object catches her eye. 

Marinette pulls the object from her purse. It's a small box. A black box with red swirling patterns. Marinette flips the box over in her hand trying to figure out what it was doing in her purse she had never seen it before in her life. 

Turning it rightside up, Marinette desides that she should open it. Probably not the best idea, for all she knew it could be pandora’s box! But she places her hand over the top anyways. She slowly opens it up. When she does a blinding pink light flashes through her apartment causing her to nearly drop the box. 

Marinette sqweazes her eyes shut against the sudden bright light. However, as soon as it had appeared it was gone. Marinette felt her heart race slightly as her mind repeated a new mantra ‘ please let there not be monsters ,please let there not be monsters please let there not be monsters.’ Marinette slowly and cautiously opened one eye in the direction of the box. 

Both of her eyes shot open at the sight of a small red figure with three black dots on its head and two big blue eyes float in the air in front of her face. Marinette sits and stare at it in wide eyed shock until……

“Hello, Marinette,” the figure speaks. Marinette then screams. 

“BUG!”she yells first. “Mouse! BUG-MOUSE!” She then grabs and much stuff from around her as she can and throws it at the small creature as she moves to get away from it. 

“No, I'm not here to hurt you,” the creature says easily dodging the items. “Everything's fine!” 

Marinette gets her hands on a glass cup and the turns it upside down to catch the strange thing. The creature sighs but doesn't fight it's containment. 

“If this makes you more comfortable,” the creature says. 

“Who-What are you? How do you know my name?” Marinette questions it. 

“My name is Tikki and I'm a Kwami,” the creature, Tikki, says. 

“Kw-ami?” Marinette asks confused. “What's a Kwami?”

“Kwamis are able to give their barer a special power,” Tikki informs. “Yours is the power of luck!”

“Me? Powers?” Marinette scoffs as she sits up. “The only powers I could ever have are the powers of awkwardness. You should try someone else. My friend Alya likes Superheros. You should try her.” All of a sudden, Tikki phases through the glass cup and moves up towards Marinette's face. 

“But Marinette you are the chosen one!” She says. “I'm your friend. Trust me when I tell you you are the only one who can be the Ladybug Miraculous holder.” 

Marinette is still wary of the small being but has decided that she can probably do little harm. Marinette then asks Tikki what the Ladybug Miraculous was. Tikki directs Marinette back to the box which she had dropped during the earlier scuffle. Inside the box was a set of earings they were red with five small black dots on them. 

“This is the Miraculous. When you put them on I will be able to give you your superpowers as long as you say a phrase,” Tikki says. “You have this specific power called Lucky Charm but you can only use it once before the spots on the Miraculous begin to disappear. When all the spots disappear you transform back to your civilian self.”

When Tikki finishes with her explanation, Marrinette stares at the ear rings in front of her. What would it be like to have the powers of heros? What would it be like to save people? What would it be like to not be Marinette? 

Tikki sees Marinette's internal struggle and smiles. She has seen this fight every time a new Ladybug had been chosen. Tikki knows what they will inevitably choose. Not because they have too or because they just decide why not, but rather because every Ladybug wants to fly. To do things they haven't thought possible before. That's one of the things Tikki loved most. 

“Would you like to try it?” Tikki asks carefully. Marinette looks at Tikki then back to the Miraculous before nodding her head and putting the Miraculous on. “Now just say Spots On.”

“Spots On?” 

 

That dawn if you looked towards the roof tops you may have seen a red streak fly past. You may have dismissed it as your imagination, but no . It was there. It was…..  
A Ladybug.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey hey hey! So Marinette is finally able to become Ladybug! Yes I know that Adrien hasn't been in the last few chapters and that he hasn't gotten his miraculous but don't worry!! His will be getting it very soon! As I said I have it aaaaalllll planed out! So I hope you enjoyed Thanks For Reading and I'll see y'all tomorrow ! Byeee~


	8. It's a Small World

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yes I know the title is cringe but trust me it will be fine. Adrien is back and it's now wensday in Paris! Wow that was quite a few chapters for just one day. Well oops lol hope you enjoy!!

A shrill noise breaks through Adrien’s nonexistent dreams to wake him from a sleep that only made him more tired. Adrien’s head lifts from his desk at which he had fallen asleep the night before. After meeting with the girl ,Marinette, he had returned home to catch up on his homework like he had told Natalie that same morning. 

However his mind was filled with that dark haired stranger. Marinette was definitely strange and different but that attracted Adrien to her. Attracted him at least enough to distract him from his homework. It had taken him two hours to get through an assignment that would usually only take one. So he had worked late into the night until eventually he had fallen asleep at the desk. 

Adrien looks towards the alarm clock the noise was coming from. The clock read 8:39 am. It takes a moment for him to process that, considering the class he had this morning was scheduled for 9:15,if he would be late for class. Adrien shoots straight up from his seat fast enough that he almost trips himself in the process. He runs over to his dresser and grabs a fresh pair of clothing and rushes towards the bathroom. 

He hurriedly changes into a black tee-shirt, light green hoodie, and blue jeans. He then grabs his tooth brush and scrubs his teeth for as long as he can stand to before spitting the excess toothpaste into the sink. He catches sight of himself in the mirror. His hair is a wild mess stands sticking out in odd places and others falling directly in his face. It flatters adrien’s looks but it's not model-esk so he snatches a comb off the counter and tosses it into his bag. 

Adrien grabs his bag off of his bed and stuffs his homework into the bag. He glances at the clock which now reads 8:56. Adrien cusses aloud and sprints out his room. He doesn't stop running until he nearly falls down the stairs. He reaches the door but is stopped by the sound of his fathers voice echoing through the foray. 

“Adrien,”Gabriel Agreste, head of Agreste fashion company, calls. “We will be attending the opening of Chèf Césaire’s restaurant this evening.” 

Adrien sighs another publicity act likely. What is more amazing then the Agreste family having dinner outside of their own house? The Agreste family having dinner outside their house at a brand new restaurant ran by one of the most famous chefs in all of Paris. Appearently. 

“Natalie will send you the information,” His father says. “Dress nicely.” Adrien nods politely to signal he understands and once his father has exited the room he is sprinting to the car where Gorilla had been waiting at since 8 o’clock sharp.When Gorilla gets in the car Adrien tells him to get him to school. Fast. 

 

Adrien arrives at school just as the bell is ringing so he jumps out of the car and sprints up the stairs of the entrance gate and down the campus grass or paved ways until he gets to the government building. There he has his history of American policies class and a few others that weren't until later in the week. He speeds down the halls and into the classroom. 

Luckly the teacher hadn't started the lesson yet but as Adrien searched for and empty seat the teacher called him out for being late. Adrien knew better than to give excuses so he apologized and made his way over to an empty desk at the end of the top row. He sat down and situated himself for class. Today would be a long day. 

 

“Dude, I can't believe you lost your phone,” Nino says from across the small table of a bakery walking distance from the school. 

“I know but luckly this girl found it and got it back to me,”Adrien says. Nino didn't attend college. He had decided to “follow his music” as a DJ and just not go to college. Adrien was fine with it but it was one of the reasons his father did not like Nino. But either way Adrien was glad when his friend sometimes joins him for lunch inbetween classes. 

“Oh a girl, huh?” Nino says leaning back against his chair making the table legs fall back onto its back two. Adrien nods silently while chewing on a fry that he had grabbed from the plate in front of him. Nino laughs at his pals new behavior. 

“But man you should have seen her!” Adrien defends. “She was so just….” With a fry in one hand, Adrien makes a broad hand motion to signafiy that he couldn't find a word to discribe the girl. Adrien then launches into a full exposition of the café scene the day before. 

Nino sits and listens, nodding and adding comments when necessary, some when not. While watching his friend he realizes that Adrien had gotten himself into something deep. It was like one of those “at first sight” things but comboed with “they don't see it but everyone else does”. Nino chuckles at his friend's predicament. 

“Wha-so funy?” Adrein asks around a handful of fries in his mouth he had shoved there to make himself stop talking. 

“Nothing,” Nino claims inoccently. “So what's this girl’a name?” Adrien darkens a shade and then takes a drink of his soda before clearing his throat to answer. 

“Marinette,” he says. At this Nino does a double take. He knows this name but no way could the world be so small. Well you can't really expect your friends not to ever meet your other friends but when one specific friend is a big gossip girl that is wanting to become a journalist, you kind of want to keep the fact that your best friend is actually a famous model and son of famous fashion designer away from said friend. 

“Wait. Marinette Dupain-Cheng?” Nino chokes out. Adrien shrugs with a deflated expression. 

“I don't know. I didn't get her last name,” he says. Nino feels sympathy for his friend but maybe soon he won't need too. He dreaded the lecture he would get from Alya after this. Nino stands and walks over to Adrien before putting his hand on his shoulder. 

“Don't worry man,”he says. “I think I might actually know her.” Adrien laughs inspicuously. 

“The worlds not that small,” Adrien comments unbelieving. “Not unless you also know her friend Alya.” Nino smiles widely and knowingly. 

“Well damn man!” He says still smiling at the luck and misfortune of his own situation. “Since when have you not trusted me.”

Adrien stares blankly towards Nino clearly understanding Nino’s hidden meaning. He offers a small ‘you're kidding’ only to be told that Nino was not. Adrien thinks about being able to see the girl again but that only causes his stomach to do something weird and unnatural. 

“Well, Sh*t.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you liked it!! In the next two or three chapters Adrien should get his miraculous so no worries but I have a plan hehehehehehehhehe. Anyways thanks for reading ! See you tomorrow !!


	9. Dinner with Dad

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys I'm prob gonna stop the daily updates because I'm up till like ten between school, after school activities and what not but don't worry I won't forget to update just cuz it's not everyday. Anyway new chapter up! Hope you enjoy!

Adrien looks into the full length mirror he has standing tall in the corner of his room. Adrien had switched his normal tee-shirt and jacket or hoodie for a dressy white button down, dark emerald tie, and black blazer. He had gotten a text during the day from Natalie informing him that the dinner was scheduled for 9 o'clock that evening. It was totally fine with Adrien, it's not like he needed sleep or anything. 

Adrien straightens his tie and nods towards his mirrored self in aproval. He didn't particularly get along well with his father considering they haven't spoken much sense Adrien's mothers disappearance many years ago. But instead of being a rebel child, when he was out with his father he would try to dress appropriately for the ocassion. This being an opening night Adrien figured a suit would be best. 

There is a knock at the door before Natalie steps into his room. She is as solemn as usuall but she is more loose than she seems to be. It was her who got Adrien out of trouble with his father many times when he was younger. As Nino often put it, she was pretty chill. 

“Your father is at the car,” she says. Which roughly translates to ‘get your arse to the car you know your father does not like to be kept waiting’. At least in Adrien's mind it does. So he grabs his phone off of the table beside him and places it in his blazers inner pocket. 

“Thank you Natalie,” he says moving past her to exit the room. Adrien makes his way to the car parked in front of the mansion. He seats himself in the back and finds his father sits aside him. 

“Evening Father,” Adrien greets fastening his seat belt. 

“Adrien I expect you to be on your best behavior,” Gabriel Agreste tells his son. “Chéf Cèsaire was an old friend of mine in Highschool.” 

“Yes Father,” Adrien says slightly surprised that his father actually stayed in touch with any kind of friend he had in highschool. The drive to the restutaunt was silent with nothing but the sound of the car creating white noise in the background. 

When they arrive Adrien glances around his new surroundings. It's not lavish but it is in one of those places you don't go too unless you had at least some money. The building was not higher than two stories and it had what seemed to be a dinning area on the roof. In Adrien's opinion it was nice. A good place for couples to go on anniversary dates and the such. 

Adrien's father is the first to exit the car. He then makes his way gracefully to the door. Adrien steps out of the car to find a coobled path beneath his feet and some type of floral work decorating the way. He soon catches up with his father and then the both make their way to a table. 

They sit and nearly an hour passes without idle chit-chat but the ocassional “how are your studies?” Or “what do you think of the blah blah buisness?” So as Adrien sits eating his moderately sized dessert and he hears a familiar voice from across the room, he can't help but turn his head toward the sound to hear it better. 

“Alya! I can't believe your mom is letting us eat here!” Says the voice. “It's way to fancy for my clumsy arse to be released into.” Adrien then realizes that the voice he hears is that of Marinette’s. What luck it was that he had come across her here. He knew that Nino said that he knew her and afterward Nino promised to get them at the same place sometime before Saturday. However, he felt so much glee when he heard her voice; he didn't know what was going on with him. 

“Girl you know my mom loves you!” A different voice, that Adrien assumes to be Alya, say. “Plus its the opening of her resturuant, why wouldn't I invite you with me?” 

Adrien is drawn out of his focus when he realizes his father had called his name several times and Adrien had not answered. Adrien then appologizes and blames it on being spaced out a moment which is not entirely false. 

“Just don't let it happen again,” his father reprimands. He then wipes his mouth with a napkin and excuses himself to the restroom. When he is gone Adrien pulls out his phone. 

( Adrien, Nino) 

Aaaaaaaaaaaahhhhhhh she's here!! 

Dude who's ther? Aren't u @ din with ur dad?

Yeh but he's in BR. But MAN ITS HER! Marinette she's here at the opening!

Oh…….I forgot Alya's Mom is the owner. Oops

DUDE!

Sorry man but what u wnt me 2 do bout it?

What should I do? Should I go talk to her? Would that be weird? 

Dude [insert “just do it” meme]

You are no help…….

Adrien replaces his phone in his pocket. Should he go speak to her? They only meet yesterday so it's not like they are best friends. Did she want to talk to him as much as he her? Likely not, but what else could he do? She was right there!

When Adrien finally works up the courage to go talk to her, he stands but is almost immeadialty forced to doge a flying plate. Adrien looks over to where it had came from and he sees a person with a bubbled form around it like clothes and extreamly pale almost white skin tone. The girl breaks into a meniacle laugh and spreads her arms wide to adress the whole entirety of guest. 

“I am Bleach!” The girl announces. “Don't worry about staining life with your presence cuz soon I'll just erase you like I should!” Some kind of white substance springs from her fingers to a few of the people closest to her. Once the stuff touches them they turn blanch white and begin to fade. Fade as in they are no longer there at all. 

The girl laughs as the costumers all try fleeing out the building. Including Adrien. But when he sees and old man being tripped up and left to be erased by Bleach, he runs to the man grabbing him and carrying him to safety. The man offers a small thank you to which Adrien tells him to find shelter. Adrien turns back to the villain. 

This is the kind of thing that only happened in comics and animes, but it was real none the less. Adrien prepares himself for Bleach’s attack but then a black and red figure stands a few feet a head of him. 

“Hey Bleach!” The character yells. “I think it's time you left these people alone!”

Yep definitely comic book material.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yeah I know it's a really lame Akuma. :( but I couldn't think of anything else! I willprob explain how the akumazation happen in the next chapter but we will see. Anyways hope you enjoyed Thanks for reading and see you next time!!


	10. Chapter 10

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys I'm prob gonna stop the daily updates because I'm up till like ten between school, after school activities and what not but don't worry I won't forget to update just cuz it's not everyday. Anyway new chapter up! Hope you enjoy!

Adrien looks into the full length mirror he has standing tall in the corner of his room. Adrien had switched his normal tee-shirt and jacket or hoodie for a dressy white button down, dark emerald tie, and black blazer. He had gotten a text during the day from Natalie informing him that the dinner was scheduled for 9 o'clock that evening. It was totally fine with Adrien, it's not like he needed sleep or anything. 

Adrien straightens his tie and nods towards his mirrored self in aproval. He didn't particularly get along well with his father considering they haven't spoken much sense Adrien's mothers disappearance many years ago. But instead of being a rebel child, when he was out with his father he would try to dress appropriately for the ocassion. This being an opening night Adrien figured a suit would be best. 

There is a knock at the door before Natalie steps into his room. She is as solemn as usuall but she is more loose than she seems to be. It was her who got Adrien out of trouble with his father many times when he was younger. As Nino often put it, she was pretty chill. 

“Your father is at the car,” she says. Which roughly translates to ‘get your arse to the car you know your father does not like to be kept waiting’. At least in Adrien's mind it does. So he grabs his phone off of the table beside him and places it in his blazers inner pocket. 

“Thank you Natalie,” he says moving past her to exit the room. Adrien makes his way to the car parked in front of the mansion. He seats himself in the back and finds his father sits aside him. 

“Evening Father,” Adrien greets fastening his seat belt. 

“Adrien I expect you to be on your best behavior,” Gabriel Agreste tells his son. “Chéf Cèsaire was an old friend of mine in Highschool.” 

“Yes Father,” Adrien says slightly surprised that his father actually stayed in touch with any kind of friend he had in highschool. The drive to the restutaunt was silent with nothing but the sound of the car creating white noise in the background. 

When they arrive Adrien glances around his new surroundings. It's not lavish but it is in one of those places you don't go too unless you had at least some money. The building was not higher than two stories and it had what seemed to be a dinning area on the roof. In Adrien's opinion it was nice. A good place for couples to go on anniversary dates and the such. 

Adrien's father is the first to exit the car. He then makes his way gracefully to the door. Adrien steps out of the car to find a coobled path beneath his feet and some type of floral work decorating the way. He soon catches up with his father and then the both make their way to a table. 

They sit and nearly an hour passes without idle chit-chat but the ocassional “how are your studies?” Or “what do you think of the blah blah buisness?” So as Adrien sits eating his moderately sized dessert and he hears a familiar voice from across the room, he can't help but turn his head toward the sound to hear it better. 

“Alya! I can't believe your mom is letting us eat here!” Says the voice. “It's way to fancy for my clumsy arse to be released into.” Adrien then realizes that the voice he hears is that of Marinette’s. What luck it was that he had come across her here. He knew that Nino said that he knew her and afterward Nino promised to get them at the same place sometime before Saturday. However, he felt so much glee when he heard her voice; he didn't know what was going on with him. 

“Girl you know my mom loves you!” A different voice, that Adrien assumes to be Alya, say. “Plus its the opening of her resturuant, why wouldn't I invite you with me?” 

Adrien is drawn out of his focus when he realizes his father had called his name several times and Adrien had not answered. Adrien then appologizes and blames it on being spaced out a moment which is not entirely false. 

“Just don't let it happen again,” his father reprimands. He then wipes his mouth with a napkin and excuses himself to the restroom. When he is gone Adrien pulls out his phone. 

( Adrien, Nino) 

Aaaaaaaaaaaahhhhhhh she's here!! 

Dude who's ther? Aren't u @ din with ur dad?

Yeh but he's in BR. But MAN ITS HER! Marinette she's here at the opening!

Oh…….I forgot Alya's Mom is the owner. Oops

DUDE!

Sorry man but what u wnt me 2 do bout it?

What should I do? Should I go talk to her? Would that be weird? 

Dude [insert “just do it” meme]

You are no help…….

Adrien replaces his phone in his pocket. Should he go speak to her? They only meet yesterday so it's not like they are best friends. Did she want to talk to him as much as he her? Likely not, but what else could he do? She was right there!

When Adrien finally works up the courage to go talk to her, he stands but is almost immeadialty forced to doge a flying plate. Adrien looks over to where it had came from and he sees a person with a bubbled form around it like clothes and extreamly pale almost white skin tone. The girl breaks into a meniacle laugh and spreads her arms wide to adress the whole entirety of guest. 

“I am Bleach!” The girl announces. “Don't worry about staining life with your presence cuz soon I'll just erase you like I should!” Some kind of white substance springs from her fingers to a few of the people closest to her. Once the stuff touches them they turn blanch white and begin to fade. Fade as in they are no longer there at all. 

The girl laughs as the costumers all try fleeing out the building. Including Adrien. But when he sees and old man being tripped up and left to be erased by Bleach, he runs to the man grabbing him and carrying him to safety. The man offers a small thank you to which Adrien tells him to find shelter. Adrien turns back to the villain. 

This is the kind of thing that only happened in comics and animes, but it was real none the less. Adrien prepares himself for Bleach’s attack but then a black and red figure stands a few feet a head of him. 

“Hey Bleach!” The character yells. “I think it's time you left these people alone!”

Yep definitely comic book material.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yeah I know it's a really lame Akuma. :( but I couldn't think of anything else! I willprob explain how the akumazation happen in the next chapter but we will see. Anyways hope you enjoyed Thanks for reading and see you next time!!


	11. Fun

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> And then there's plagg

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys sorry for the extreeeeeamly late update. I've been so busy lately but that's all over so I'm going to get back to updating and as an apology I'm uploading two chapters. Again sorry!

The figure stands tall with some shape spinning in fast red arcs at her side. Bleach looks confused but then a purple butterfly shape appears on her eyes. Her face then changes to something sinister and she cackles. 

“Oh Joy! Just what I ordered! A Ladybug,” Bleach exclaims. The figure turns towards Adrien. They have a mask over their face that matches their suit, black-ish blue hair, and bright bluebell eyes. Adrien almost recognizes those eyes. Something was very familiar but he couldn't place it. 

“Make sure everyone is out of the building,” she says. She turns back to the villain and Adrien here's a small “well this is gonna be fun.” But Adrien has already started moving. A few people were denied exit due to the foe in the way so Adrien stealthily moves toward them while the girl keeps Bleach occupied. 

He manages to get most of the people out while the girl swings what Adrien realizes is a yo-yo towards Bleach trying to catch her. Adrien watches apprehensively as the fight wages war on the new building. ‘Chef Césaire is going to be pissed at this,’ Adrien thinks to himself. Adrien then feels a tap on the lower half of his arm. 

Adrien turns to find the man he previously rescued. Adrien was about to take him somewhere else himself but the man holds out a small box. The octangular box is black with red Chinese patterns. Adrien eyes the man in confusion. The man grabs Adrien's hand and places the box in his hand. 

“Normally I don't do it this way but seeing the situation,” the man says removing his hands from Adrien's leaving the box behind. Adrien attention is switched imeadiatly to the box as he feels the importance of whatever this box is seep into his skin. Adrien moves to open the box. 

“NO!” The man shouts. “Not here. Hide first!” The man pushes Adrien towards an empty alley way. Adrien gets the just and moves into the alley behind a garbage bin for extra measure. Adrien then opens the small box and a green light flashes nearly blinding Adrien. 

When he opens his eyes, Adrien finds a small creature in front of his eyes. It is black with large green eyes and cat ears. The creature yawns blinking at Adrien. Then a loud crash comes from the restaurant and attracts the attention of Adrien and the creature. 

“Hm. Well then,” the creature says. ‘Wait it talks ??’ Adrien thinks in surprise. 

“Adrien, I'm plagg and this is going to be weird,” it says. Adrien can't help but disagree with the creature ,Plagg. It's already weird.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you enjoyed this update and now it's time to explain the akumization!


	12. Bleach

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Bleach's beginning

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here's the new chapter again I'm sooo sorry for the update wait!

It had been another really long day at Janna’s first job at the local grocery store. Let's just say that bagging items wasn't the most amazing job but at least it payed bills. Last month Janna’s mother was diagnosed with a brain tumor. It was operational but the hospital bills have started pulling up and with her father gone Janna is the only one who can help her mother. 

When Janna heard that a new restrain was looking for a person to handle the dishes, she jumped on the opportunity to make a little more money. Now this job shouldn't have been any harder than the ones she had done before but it was. The pace of the work was faster and harder than anything before plus the manager was pushy and had a no-bull attitude. For some reason this manager had it out for Janna. 

The shouting was almost constant and that didn't abode well with Janna. She would sit the dishes down to hard in the sink, miss a spot on a plate, the silver wouldn't shine enough to see your own reflection and the manager was on her back the whole time. 

“JANNA!” The manager yells. Janna looks up from the sink surprised. 

“Y-yes?” She asks. The manager thrusts a plate in her direction. 

“Does this look clean to you?” The manager shouts. Janna stands in place afraid to move. “No it's not.” 

“Use this,” the manager tosses a jug of bleach in her direction. “I say anything else to you you're fired!” The manager walks back off. 

Janna takes the jug and turns back to the sink. Was it her fault that her mother is sick? Was it her fault the manager seemed to hate her very being? It wasn't but what else can she do?

She moves to wash the dish again when a small butterfly comes into her view. The butterfly lands on the jug of bleach still in Janna’s hand. As soon as this happens, a neon purple floods Janna's vision. A voice speaks in Janna's mind. 

“You have been working your rear off and what Thanks do you get?” The dark hoarse voice speaks. “I will give you the power to make anyone in your way fade to non-existence. What do you say Bleach?” 

Janna knows she should have thought more about her choice but she finds her self saying yes before she could think. A dark presence surrounds Janna. It fills her with pure anger and a sense of new found power. When the dark fades, whatever stands there is no longer Janna but Bleach.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay so that's all. I hope y'all didn't get sad with her background. I was trying to make it ya know not suck. So hope you enjoyed and thanks for the support. See you next time!


	13. Ladybug and Chat Noir

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ladybug is battling Bleach when in comes a black cat

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay it's been I think a week???   
> But I am hoping you like it. I'm really bad at battle scenes so sorry :C

"Ahh!” Marinette yells as she's thrown against the wall. Marinette hadn't expected to fight anything as soon as she was. Imagine her surprise when a villain interrupted her dinner with her best friend by throwing a plate almost directly on the table. When Bleach started causing people to disappear, Tikki bumped Marinette’s side from the inside of her purse. So Marinette walked away from the population and transformed. 

But now Marinette was getting her arse handed to her. From trying to avoid getting bleached to keeping the citizens safe—well that's how we got here. 

“Hahahah!” Bleach bellows. “Adue ladybug!” Bleach points towards Marinette. Marinette knew she had no way to escape. ‘Great’ she thought. ‘First night on the job and I die. That's swell.’ The bubbly stream moves toward Marinette. She ducks but it's useless. All of a sudden, a waiters tray flies and catches the butt of the beam. Both Marinette and Bleach are shocked. 

“What?!” Bleach shrieks. Marinette looks in the direction of where the tray came from. There stands a boy in a entirely black latex suit except for a moderately sized gold bell at the base of his neck. His blond hair frames a pair of black cat ears and a matching mask. The most prominent feature, to marinette at least, was his brilliant green eyes. In those eyes was a defined mischievous behavior. 

“Well well well,” the boy says. His voice deep and easily matching his eyes and form. “Sorry to Burst your bubble but I think it's about time to bug off.” 

The boy reaches behind him and pulls out a silver cylinder and presses a button to extend it into a long staff. He then twirls it around his arm and stamps it on the ground. Marinette stops staring at the boy and moves away from Bleach. She makes her way into the kitchen in order to catch her breath. She takes in her surroundings and finds a stack of plates. She shrugs and she grabs the plates and makes her way back into the dinning area. 

Marinette hides behind a over turned table then grabs a plate and tosses it in a direction opposite from her. Bleach looks back where Marinette was and the roars in anger when she finds Marinette is no longer there. Bleach changes focus from the boy and turns to the rest of the dining area searching for Marinette. Marinette looks back at the boy. He extends the staff even longer and flips over to where Marinette was hiding. 

Marinette jumps when he lands. He looks at her and smiles. She is taken back by his seemingly happy and laid back attitude with a villian on the rampage. He holds out his hand for her to shake which she carefully does. 

“Nice to meet you!” He says. “Wish it could've been on better terms but,” he shrugs. Marinette looks away from him to find where Bleach had moved to. 

“Who are you?” She asks. The boy opens his mouth to say something but then closes it. He thinks for a minute, bitting his inner lip. He looks down then grins. He looks up smiling. 

“Chat Noir,” he says. “And you?” Marinette thinks a second. The nickname the villian had given her fits well plus Tikki had said she was the Ladybug Miraculous holder so…..

“Ladybug will work,” she says. Suddenly Bleach roars and lifts the table they where hiding behind. 

“Sh*t,” Chat whispers as Bleach chuckles victoriously. Chat and Ladybug jump out of the way of the table that is now about to crash over their heads. They separate and run towards the other end of the dinning area. 

“Any ideas?” Chat asks. Ladybug thinks and then mentally slaps herself she had forgotten about Lucky Charm! 

“Hold on,” she says. Stepping out, she calls out “Lucky Charm!” while throwing her yoyo into the air. A pink aura covered the Ceiling until it forms into a long Ladybug print hose. It falls safely into Ladybug’s arms. 

“Do what?” She asks confused. Chat looks at her standing in attack position as Bleach moves towards them. 

“What are you gonna hose her?” He asks with an eyebrow raised. Ladybug was about to come back at him with a snark remark but then a plan begins to form in her brain. 

“Oh,” she drawls quietly. A smirk forms and she passed off one end of the hose to Chat. “Get this to the kitchen,”she instructs him. He seems to catch her drift and makes his way toward the kitchen. 

“Hey Bleach!” Ladybug calls in order to distract the villain. Ladybug throws her yoyo and it catches on Bleach’s arm. She then pulls it tight and pulls Bleach half way across the room, allowing Chat to get by. 

Bleach sits up and untangles the yoyo from her wrist. She then points her finger towards Ladybug to Bleach her but Ladybug stands firmly with the hose in her grip. For a moment Bleach pauses confused. 

“Chat Now!” Ladybug shouts. 

“You got it Mi’ Ladybug!” Chat Noir shouts back. A gurgling noise fills the hose and soon water shoots out the hose, soaking Bleach. 

The water dilutes the potent bleach and weakens the villain. Ladybug and Chat Noir then use the hose to trap Bleach in place. Chat grabs a bottle of bleach off of Bleach and tosses it to Ladybug. 

Ladybug unscrews the lid and a grey butterfly flies out of the bottle. As it flies away Ladybug throws her yoyo and catches the butterfly. 

“Gotcha!” She says. Reeling the yoyo back, she presses on the top side of the yoyo and it opens up to release the now cleansed and white butterfly as it takes to the sky Ladybug bids it farewell. She then throws the hose into the sky, calling “Miraculous Ladybug” into the sky and a pink fog covers the area fixing all the damage the fight had caused and returning the people into being. 

Chat walks up behind Ladybug and places a hand on her shoulder. Ladybug looks at him and he is smiling brightly and proud. 

“Pawsome job Ladybug,” he says. Ladybug cringes slightly at the pun. How can such a pretty boy tell such cringey puns? 

“Yeah,” she says. “We did pretty good.” She smiles at Chat but then a beep sounds in Ladybugs ears. Chat’s eyes widen slightly. 

“I guess you need to Bug out,” he says with a smirk. Ladybug rolls her eyes. 

“Really?” She ask skeptically. He shrugs. 

“But yes I indeed need to bug out,” she begins walking out of the restaurant. She hears a hearty laugh from behind her and her chest tightens almost uncomfortably but she can't help but smile.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So I finished this chapter and I've decided that I should end this fic after maybe one or two more chapters. I'm think maybe I can make this a series and start a new fic with the same story. Know what I mean? Well let me know if you would like for me to do that. I hope you enjoyed this chapter see you next chapter!


	14. Purrrrfect

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> That battle is over. Yay

Ladybug walks out of the restaurant and is immediately blinded by lights. After hearing about a strange woman devastating the new building, authorities took no time at all to build a blockade surrounding all of the exits. Ladybug notes outta the corner of her eye Alya, who was at an edge closest to a window obviously filming the whole thing. 

“Put your hands up!” One of the officers yell. Ladybug jumps her attention back to the blockade. How was she gonna get outta this? She could just like jump over them? Hmm……. She moves her arms up in a non threatening manor. 

“I'm not the girl you're looking for,” she announces in a steady convincing voice. “She is inside with my partner. She is confused and disoriented so please don't harm her.” 

Ladybug smirks as everyone watches her. She spares a glance directly into Alya’s phone camera as she says:

“Now this Ladybug has to Bug Out.” She grabs her yoyo and swings it in the direction of the highest building in the area. She pulls on the string and is sent soaring into the air, just like she had the night before. Oh how she loved the freedoms that it gave her and the faces of the people below her. 

Just then Chat exits with the girl who was Bleach, helping her to the authorities. He looks up to see Ladybug fly away. He smiles. 

“Awesome,” he says. He carefully gives the girl over to the officers and then grabs the baton at his waist. Turning it perpendicular to the ground, he extends it sending him at a steady pace towards the top of the building. When he arrives, he pauses a minute just to feel the breeze flow through his loose hair. Taking a deep breath, he begins to process what just happened. 

First, head having dinner with his father. That almost never happens. Then there was Marinette! Adrien was so happy to see her there and maybep talk to her again but then there was the attack. During that he was given a strange box by an old man. Inside that box was a weird black catish creature. That creature somehow turned Adrien into a superhero and then he was fighting a villain with another black spotted hero by his side. They defeated the villain and all is good now. Sorta. Wow that's definitely not normal. 

But guess what? 

That's Purrrfectly fine.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> **MUST READ**  
> This is the last chapter of the fic. I just want to thank all of you for reading this and being so supportive of the miraculous ladybug fandom in general. So thank you. C:  
> If you want to see more of this plot line let me know and I will create a new series to continue them on their adventure. So hope you've enjoyed thanks for reading and See You!


	15. Announcement!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This is just an announcement of the sequel.

Hey guys! Thank you so much for reading this fic! If you enjoyed it as much as I hope you did, then you can check out the sequel "Miraculously". I plan on updating at least once a week and it currently has about 5 chapters? I think?

Anyways. In that sequel I plan to bring back a few familiar characters from the show as well as make new villains for your enjoyment! If you want to see a specific character come back to be a regular then just let me know and I'll try to work it out. If you have any questions or comments about the fic you can contact me on Tumblr @lizzyisageek or @lizzylovesanime. Thanks so much for your support. I couldn't have done it without you.

~THE END~

**Author's Note:**

> Ugh hope that wasn't too bad. Feel free to comment, kudos, or whatever. I'd love to hear y'alls feed back. I definitely will add and hopefully chapters will get longer as I go on. Thanks for reading!


End file.
